Office Fun
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Hanna, a desk, Caleb and a locked door. What more could happen? Haleb


It had been over 3 years since graduation and Hanna couldn't be happier. Her and Caleb were stronger than ever and living their dream of being in New York, together. Though it wasn't as easy as many people made it out to be. Caleb had used his skills with computers and technology to get a job for a computer company and he quickly worked his way up the ranks to become a supervisor of a company department he created. Their main focus was on stopping hackers and who better to run that company than a computer hacker himself?

Hanna herself got in to New York University for fashion and Design. She couldn't have been happier. School was great and even though her dad was paying for it, they parents had enough money to get by. Caleb paid for as much as he could but Hanna wanted to help out more. So when Caleb got his promotion, Hanna took a job as his secretary. Not only did it give them more money, it gave her a chance to see him more.

After a morning of long classes and no sleep last night, Hanna was ready for a nap. But she told Caleb she would come in and help out before she went home. Getting to the office she clocked in and talked with a few people before she headed up to where her boyfriend was waiting for her.

Most people told her that at some point she would stop being in the honey moon phase, the constantly wanting, always smiling, laughing and wanting to be around them phase. But even after being together 4 years, Hanna still hadn't left that phase. She loved being around Caleb, she loved how he made her feel, how he knew just what to say to make her smile and how his kisses woke something deep inside of her each time. She was in love with him and knew he would say the same for her.

Caleb smiled as he watched his girl walk down the hall, a pep in her step even though he knew she was tired. The couple in the apartment beside theirs had just had a baby meaning no one on their floor was sleeping. But Caleb hoped that Hanna would be able to get some tonight, since their neighbors were gone for the night. Otherwise he didn't know when either would until they went to visit her mom at Christmas.

Hanna smiled see in him and moved faster wanting to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around him and her body was pressed closer to his when he wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers and soon he was kissing her unable to stop himself. God he loved her more than anything and hoped she knew it. Hanna kissed him back smiling against his lips.

"God I missed you today." He muttered against her lips, unwanting to pull back from her yet. Hanna had never felt so safer than when he was holding her. He kissed her again before he pulled back and took in her tired appearance.

"I missed you today too. School sucked, I'm tired and I just want to stay right here until I'm forced to leave your arms." She told him as she looked up to him. Caleb's heart broke for her, she needed sleep and she wasn't getting much. He knew she had come in to work but he figured he could get her to relax for a while and take a nap.

"You know, you don't need to work today. I can get things taken care of if you want to go home and sleep. I won't be here much longer." He told her as he kissed her head softly. He didn't want her to leave; it was the only time he got to see her some times. But he knew she would pass out on him if he didn't let her go.

Hanna shook her head and kissed him, she didn't want to leave, and she wanted to stay. Though now that he was holding her, she wanted something other than sleep.

It had been so long since they had been together intimately and she missed him. She missed the way his body knew how to make her moan. She missed the nights when he would take her by surprise and kissed her until neither could breathe. But it had been so long since they had a night home that wasn't filled with work or school work or sleep.

Hanna turned her head and smirked as she kissed him before she turned, leaving Caleb confused as she headed towards his desk. With one sweep of her hand, she had pushed all his things down on to the floor.

Sitting up on the desk she smirked watching him, Caleb taking the hint and moving to lock the door making sure the windows were covered.

"You sure you aren't sleep deprived?" He asked her as he moved to her, double checking with her before he moved towards her and kissed her, stepping between her legs. He loved how Hanna could be tired then wanting him in a short second. He missed the old days and knew she had too. He made note to bring them back as he kissed her roughly, pressing her bck against his desk.

Hanna wasted no time in pulling clothes off them, needing him naked and soon. Caleb helped pull clothes off and smirked once he saw his girlfriend naked on his desk. Damn he loved her.

His hands moved along her body teasing and touching as much skin as he could and Hanna let out a whimper loving the feeling his hands were giving her. He wasn't even in her yet and she knew she was close. His lips moved away from hers before moving down her neck sucking and biting slowly.

"Ca-caleb." She moaned out her hips jerking up against his. She needed more of him and soon. She ran her nails up his back, earning herself a deep moan from him. Without any warning Caleb thrusted in to her, his hand moving above her head to grip the desk. She loved how he felt around in her and knew once they were home she would want more.

Her legs moved up around his hips, holding him closing as she turned her head capturing his lips again. The thrusts started out slow and easy before the pace picked up and the thrusts became hard and rough. Moans and the slapping of their skin was all that could be heard in the room and Caleb loved it. He had no idea if anyone could hear them and hoped no one would. He wanted as much time with her as he could before someone came along.

Hanna moaned out Caleb's name as she came her nails pressed in his back, her hips jerking up riding out her orgasm for as long as she could. Caleb wasn't far behind her, moaning her name as he came. They rode out their orgasms together until their bodies gave up and rested there.

Tangled up in each other, Caleb let a small laugh out smiling.

"I'm so glad you didn't go home." He teased her kissing her before he pulled out of her and stood up helping her up.

"I'm glad too. I missed my time with you." Hanna told him kissing him. "Can my husband please come home more?" She asked moving her hand to her cheek smiling. Caleb nodded as he rested in to her hand watching her.

"I plan to work from home more often. Now get dressed and let's go home. I have a few things in mind for you." He said smirking as he helped her dress before they cleaned up his office soon.

Heading home, Caleb too his wife's hand smiling as he looked to her. How he got so lucky he would never know but he did and he vowed to make it known how much he loved her every day.

* * *

**A|n: I hope you enjoyed! This was requested of me and took a little longer than I wanted too. But I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for ready.**


End file.
